


One of us

by Flamour



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Hate Crimes, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Racism, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamour/pseuds/Flamour
Summary: Male!Reader soulmate auHumans. They were a disease running rampant and destroying everything without a cure. They were horrid creatures, so selfish and toxic. You hated them, every one of them. Which wasn't a good way of thinking when the first thing your soulmates said to you was printed on your arms. You had two, which wasn't common. It was a rare thing and of course, you were the one to get it. Exactly what you didn't need.When the monsters emerged from the mountain your hatred for your own kind grew even more. They did what they did best. Ostracized the monsters for being different. Hate groups formed and it wasn't long until the first murder happened.Right in front of you. You vowed...you would never let this happen again. You would protect them even if they didn't approve of your methods. Even when your soulmates begged you to stop.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

The monsters had only been above ground now for about two months. They emerged from their mountainous prison hesitantly.

Just a few of them led by a lone human child. They were, of course, met with a swift military presence and taken to the white house on a private jet. Or at least that's what the public was told. Just days after a treaty was formed. Some sort of trial run. Two cities closest to the mountain would take in the relatively small population of monsters and see how things went. 

Even though monsters were awarded the same rights as a human their magic was outlawed and discrimination was rampant. A hate group quickly formed amongst the humans and though nothing too serious had happened it was clear they weren't welcome.

Many businesses didn't allow them in and if they did they lost some human business. Still, the monsters tried and more and more humans were beginning to warm up. Some monsters had their own business while some, mainly Mettaton, went on many televised programs to speak out for their kind. How they were made of love and magic, how just the intent to kill would actually kill. 

How they just wanted freedom and peace.

At least...

That's what you've learned so far. From the little news channels playing on display TVs to newspapers that you stole. There was no need to buy them. No need to support a race you can't stand.

You returned home with the latest newspaper in hand and sighed, moving the sheet that served as your door out of the way. It wasn't much. In fact, it was barely anything at all. It was a sheet drawn in front of a neat little crook you found in an alley that ended in an odd crooked way. Some papers and markers, a large piece of cardboard. Your most valuable things were always on your person. Including the stupid tattoo on your arm. 

To you, it was worse than trash. To everyone else in this world, it was the most amazing thing! More magical than monsters apparently. The first thing your soulmate would ever say to you printed somewhere on your body in bold letters that would never go away.

It was a curse. Why would you want to be with one of them? A disgusting disease that plagued the earth.

Monsters would be so much better off if every human just dropped dead. 

'Uh- thanks bud. You...you didn't kill them did you?'

What kind of question was that?

You didn't have time to dwell on it when you heard whimpering. You peaked out of your meager shelter to see two large men cornering a child in your alley. A monster child. A bad feeling settled in your gut and you stepped out just as one of them pulled a gun forth from their jacket.

You were in the rural suburban area. Gunshots weren't an everyday thing but they did happen sometimes. It would just be another noise unheard by uncaring ears. A gun came with clear intent.

"So that robot said intent mattered right? That shitty things like you will die just from me willing it right?" One of the mocked while the other laughed and shoved the girl deeper into the alley. 

They were going to kill her. A small innocent child. For what? Existing? What right did they have that she didn't? After all they've done to the earth and it's creatures.

You stepped forward. They didn't see you yet, you could still save her! You still had time you still had time-

Time seemed to stop as a loud bang vibrated in your very soul. The men were gone as fast as they came. Laughing joyously as a small girl lay bleeding in your alley.

"No!" You ran forward and cradled her in your arms pressing a hand over the hole in her stomach. There was blood everywhere. Your hands, her short, the ground. It just kept coming and coming. How could such a petite body have such blood?! "J-just hold on baby girl. I'm gonna get you to a hospital. You're gonna be okay."

She shuddered in your hold and sobbed. "Please I don't want to die!"

"I know baby girl. Come on-" but you could already feel her growing cold and limp in your arms. It was too late and you knew this but still...

It didn't matter what you did. All you could do was v there for her. All you could do...was watch her die.

"Just close your eyes, baby girl...just go to sleep. When you wake up it won't hurt anymore. I promise." You sobbed and held her close ensuring she could hear your heartbeat. Children liked that, didn't they?

"I-it hurts!" She cried.

"I know. Just close your eyes..."

She couldn't even reply before all that was left was her clothing and dust. So much dust. Was this all that was left? Of life just beginning? You collected the small dress into your trembling hands and made your way back to your corner where you collapsed on the tattered mattress leaving the shoes and dust behind to be found later. You wailed long into the night and a fire brighter and hotter than anything ever before lit your blackened soul. 

This. This would never happen again.

Not if you could help it.

You didn't sleep that night. How could you? You carefully stepped over the murder and left to the local street market. You were a master thief by now and stealing a few things would be easy. A weapon would be harder but you couldn't defend anyone with your hands. 

So you went shopping. Without the money. A black coat, black shoes black t-shirt black everything. Head to toe. You couldn't let anyone know. Everyone already knew you were an oddball but not a murderer. You weren't evil and of course, that was true. This was for the good of the world.

But then weapon shopping was hard. You finally came by a stall and stopped when something caught your eye. Gauntlets with large thick metal claws. He tried them on with the help of the vendor and marveled at how they fit him like a glove. Well, over the gloves. A second glove.

"They retract nicely against your hands when you shake the gloves!" The vendor chirped and as much as you wanted to stab them you couldn't very well do so in broad daylight. 

You did as instructed and sure enough, they fell perfectly in place and upon another shake came back out swiftly. Perfect. "How much?"

"For that pair three hundred. Oh, hold on!" They turned to speak with another customer and you took your chance. By the time they had looked back, you were long gone.

You went home and the police were already there. They knew you too. Everyone did. They directed you around the crime scene but stopped you after. "Did you see anything last night Flamour?"

"No...I was out last night. What happened?" But your hand curled tight around the bag of goodies you may or may not have stolen. They knew better than to ask. 

"A monster child was murdered. We found a bullet in the ashes." He sighed clearly disturbed. "The poor family."

"My apologies." You gave a nod and pushed past to your little hideout. You would wait until they left. You couldn't risk being seen in your new attire. You put everything on, placing the bloodied dress in the inside pocket. Mask on, claws on. You sat. 

And you waited.


	2. The meeting

You were thankfully able to leave late into the night. By that time the crime scene was taped off with a small path for you to get out and everyone had left for the day. Sure they would be back tomorrow to investigate more but that was fine. You were relocating anyways. You bundled up your meager things and looked longingly to the mattress you would be leaving behind.

It was nice to have something to sleep on but moving that thing was difficult especially when you would be making your way to the city tonight. You would stay there in one of the alleyways the other homeless folk called home. Or if you were lucky you would find your own. To cover your outfit you wrapped yourself in the dirty blanket that served as your door and headed off.

Down the streets ignoring beggars and whores alike. Though it gave you pause for thought. What use were disgusting sluts? They did nothing but sell their bodies. They were gross and contributed less to society than everyone else. But that wasn't your concern anymore.

You had other things to worry about. Other people to protect.

It took a while and your feet were sore by the time you reached the inner city. Too many lights and far too many people. Not enough monsters in your opinion. But finally, an alley spoke to you and you trudged down it.

Whatever it was that drove you here felt like a burning desire. You needed to go here, you had to be there right now. Right at this moment.

"Heh, c'mon pals. Let a monster pass by, yeah?"

And now you knew why.

You scowled as you dropped your blanket and things gently to the side, you'd pick them after you were done. A shake of the wrists had the blades sliding into position and you could practically taste how good this was going to feel. 

You heard a scoff as you turned a corner deeper into the alley. Four men gathered around one individual. You couldn't see the monster behind them but you didn't need to. There was a monster. That was all that was important. 

"The mountain is that way, freak." One of the men shoved the monster who let out a small 'oof'.

"Maybe we should just throw him back in!" Another laughed.

"Better yet! Let kill it!" A third cheered. The rest laughed and agreed. That was all you needed.

Without pause you stepped forward at a brisk pace and reached around one of them before withdrawing your hand rapidly. Blood gushed from his throat and you reveled in his dying moments. The way he choked on the crimson fluid that was supposed to give him life. Amazing.

Your heart was racing and you barely heard the other men scream with rage. But it was so easy. The blades must have been crafted expertly; the way they sunk into skin and pierced the vulnerable organs inside. The second went down immediately without so much as a scream. 

The heart really was a fragile little thing.

The third and fourth apparently didn't learn all too well as they too tried to take revenge for their fallen comrades. But they were bulky, probably bodybuilders, and couldn't match your speed. All you had to do was step to the side and send your fist forward, watching as metal disappeared into the man's neck.

The last one finally understood there was no winning here. But it was much too late for mercy. 

"So willing to kill..." You hummed softly as you crouched next to where he had tripped trying to grab you. "But not willing to die for your excuse of a cause. Goodbye."

You didn't give him time to respond. He didn't deserve any last words. A swift cut across the trachea and he would be dead in minutes. You stood, turning to the monster you had saved. 

To your surprise, it was one you hadn't seen before. A skeleton roughly as tall as yourself was watching with wide eyes- eye sockets? Apparently, as little white lights flickered on after a moment, taking the position as pupils. Strange. Oddly cute though. Blood was still rushing through your body but it all stopped with his next words. 

"Uh- thanks bud. You...you didn't kill them did you?"

And you found yourself compelled to respond despite the tingle in your arm directly within the tattoo. "Of course I did."

Your blood ran cold. Exactly the thing you dreaded. You didn't need anyone and they sure as hell didn't need you. A human was the last thing they needed to be tied to them. You would only ruin their lives. 

The monster didn't seem to have the same feelings as you as he took a step forward and prepared to speak only to be interrupted by a voice from the corner. Back where things lay.

"Brother! Brother are you- o-oh my stars!" A much taller skeleton came running towards the two of you and stumbled across your heroic deeds.

"Paps...it's him."

The taller skeleton was momentarily distracted and looked between his brother and you. "Human?"

You felt something tingle on your back and you knew. Despite never seeing the second set of words yourself you knew. How could you mistake the feeling you felt just moments prior?

"I need to go."

You pivoted on your heel and tried to dart past the taller of the two but he just stepped in your way. "Human please, we need to talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about." You growled out and flicked your wrist feeling the blades retract on command. "Just forget everything you saw...or heard here. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I don't think so. C'mon bud. Just have a talk with us." You heard the low timbered voice behind you come closer and you frowned.

Something in you screamed, begged of you, to listen to them. Go with them and be happy. But that would be a mistake. They didn't need you. 

They didn't need a human. 

Firm in your resolve you managed to slip past your soulmate and start down the path. You collected your things fully aware they were following behind you. 

"Wait, are you homeless?" The small one asked.

You sighed and draped your blanket around yourself. "Just leave me alone."

"That's not going to happen bud. You're our soulmate." The smaller skeleton tried to reach for your hand again. For what you weren't certain but it didn't matter. 

You pulled away and turned to glare at them. "Fuck off! Look the police will be here soon. No way no one heard that. Just get out of here before you get blamed for something I did."

The shorter one seemed to realize exactly what you meant by that as he took his brother by the hand. "They're right Paps. We gotta go."

He then looked back at you. "But we'll come for you."

What the hell did that mean? His eyes seemed to pass right by your hard shell and find something. They latched onto whatever they saw and for whatever reason, you felt...hopefull? No.

That was ridiculous. 

Without another thought, you turned and left the scene of your first defense for monster kind disappearing in the mob that made up the normal hustle and bustle of the city life.


	3. Chapter 3

A new home.

Unfortunately, there was no mattress in this dark corner but at least you had your blanket. That was enough for you.

Plenty really. You didn't deserve much more than that. You mused such things as you polished your claws and listened to the radio hung outside the shop you were propped against. 

'The Black Cat strikes again! Witnesses say another man and woman were slain last night after provoking a family of monsters. The monsters claim they merely felt uncomfortable but still the vigilante struck! Who is this masked individual?'

You chuckled to yourself and slid the gauntlets back on. They were like a second skin by now and brought more comfort than a fire on a cold night. 

It's been three days since you saw your soulmates and your chest ached with the need to see them again. But of course, you didn't listen and instead turned that meager pain into frustration and anger against the cruel humans. 

You had to admit killing was fun. It was a rush! A pleasant humming in your ears and a heart-racing euphoria that sang to your soul.

Just the thought had your fingers tingling. 

You practically live in your new outfit now. It's not like you had many spare clothes anyway. You stood and pulled a large coat off the floor. You had swiped this beauty from the shit show you had moved from. Just a little last-minute effort to conceal your identity.

It was long enough to cover your hands and knees, hiding your outfit. Perfect for you. Without the mask you were just regular old y/n.

It made it easy to get what you needed. Namely groceries. As in an apple or two to tide you over from the local store. You headed in that direction unconsciously already used to your new daily routine.

Passing through the door you waved at the greeter. What did they do? Sit on their ass and say hello? What a worthless use of time. You were just staring at the fresh fruit selection when someone grabbed your sleeve.

You startled and whipped around trying to pull your hand free when you saw who exactly had disturbed you.

It was the skeleton brothers! Both just waiting for you to notice them and once you did they both smiled.

"Human!" Several people turned to look at the loud voice and the speaker blushed a light orange before continuing. Orange? "Human, my brother and I would like to speak with you."

"No thanks." You grumbled and tried yet again to pull away but of course, the short one wasn't letting go.

"C'mon pal. The name's Sans, what's yours?"

"Doesn't matter." You hissed out. "Let me go." You didn't want to have to get rough just to get out of here. Causing a scene wasn't on your list of things to do today. 

"No can do pal. How about we get a bite to eat? On us."

That stopped you. When was the last time you were in a restaurant? Or had an actual meal besides apples and fruits for that matter?

"...fine. But that's it."

Sans nodded and held your sleeve tighter while his brother latched onto your other side.

"I am the great Papyrus! But you can just call me Papyrus." Why did this bring a small crooked smile to your face? You stopped as soon as you noticed and scowled at the ground.

They brought you to...a bar? A bar called Grillby's. Odd choice but whatever. You understood when you walked in and saw the place was filled with monsters and low and behold it was run by one! An interesting fire monster you could only assume was Grillby. 

Sans led you two to a booth where he sat next to you with Papyrus across from the two of you. 

You didn't even have to order apparently as a wave from the small skeleton had the bartender retreating into the back presumably where the kitchen was located. 

"Grillbz makes the best burgs around." He informed you.

"Sure." Not like you had anything to argue with. "...why are you so....persistant?"

"Because you are our soulmate of course!" Papyrus laughed as if it was the silliest question he'd heard all day. 

You frowned. That wasn't a good reason. "Just because I'm your soulmate doesn't mean I'm a good one." You shot back.

Sans's smile seemed to tighten. "What makes you say that?"

You gave him an incredulous look. "You're kidding, right? I'm a human." Clear as day. A disgusting human.

"And...?"

"Why would that matter, human?"

Were they serious? Now you were just getting frustrated. But it occurred to you that of course, they wouldn't know. They haven't known humans for that long. They weren't aware of the true evil they really were.

"You'll learn." Was your reply. It was the only thing you could think of that didn't lead to explaining every reason humans were despicable.

They were about to speak again when your food arrived. A sandwich for Papyrus and a burger and fries for you and Sans.

You took a bite and melted into your seat with a soft sound. This really was the best burger! No more words were exchanged while you ate and just as you swallowed the last bite a sound from outside had you standing. Again. You could hear the laughter you knew was associated with the suffering of others.

"Wait!" Papyrus stood and tried to block your path. "Can we see you again?"

Why?! Someone needed help! "Just fuck off! You don't need me. You're fine on your own!"

It was a little harsh and honestly, you regretted it after seeing the look on his face but this wasn't the time for regrets.

You had a job to do, lives to take. And the glee replaced the nasty feeling in your soul easily. This was going to be fun.


End file.
